Korosu
Appearance Korosu has dark brown fur, just like his daughter's. But he has dark green eyes as well. He is also covered in scars. He has two on his muzzle, two on his chest, and one big one on his lower back. He is a little taller thans most average Yofus. Story 'Rayman: Beginning Tales (Amanda's Story') Korosu is a minor character in Amanda's story. He and his adoptive mother, Zentai had joined Leader's pack one day. And later he had told Amanda that he found Zentai dead (but it was later revealed in "Wilson's Story" that he was the one who killed her). After that he didn't make many appearances. But there was one major scene in the story where he and Amanda mated, and where he was exiled from the pack for attacking Moonlight. That was his last appearance in "Amanda's Story" 'Rayman: Beginning Tales (Wilson's Story)' ' '''Korosu has many appearances in this story. Wilson has suspicions for him. He once witnessed him murder Kiba right in front of him. Wilson tried to tell Rosabell, but she didn't believe him. Moonlight over heard him, and agreed that something was indeed going on with Korosu. And Korosu found out that Wilson had seen what he did to Kiba. He attempted to kill Wilson and nearly succedeeded. Thinking he was dead, he dragged his son out into the middle of the meadow and left him there. He told the pack that Wilson had gone off hunting by himself, and that he slipped and fell into a river and drowned. He also told Leader that he tried to save Wilson, but he was too late. But Moonlight, who already had suspicions for him, stepped up. She said that Korosu had probibly killed Wilson, just like he did to Kiba. Korosu attacked Moonlight for giving him away (that's where her scars came fromalong with three of his). The two fought. Leader finally broke up the fight and exiled Korosu. 'Rayman: Beginning Tales' ' Korosu is first mentioned by Moonlight to Rayman. She says that no one ever knew because she hated to talk about him. Korosu is first seen at his base talking to Kohaku (one of his pack members). He sets out to attack the Glade of Dreams. He runs into Rosabell and Moonlight. A fight starts between the three. Kohaku, who had followed Korosu, tried to stop the fight. Korosu stopped after giving one last blow to Rosabell. He and Kohaku returned back to the pack. Korosu punished him for interfearing by slashing his shoulder, leaving a long scar. Kohaku soon joined Rosabell's pack. Korosu is not seen for a while. Until a year later. He attacks Raincloud (Rose Pack member), and kills her. Sorrel, who had a cute little crush on her, set out to find Korosu. He encountered him, but was almost killed. Moonlight and Butter (Raincloud's brother), rushed to save him. Moonlight told Butter to take Sorrel back home. He did as he was told. Moonlight and Korosu fought. But Korosu slipped and fell down a cliff. Moonlight headed back home. Korosu survived the fall. He encountered Kime and Boulder. He killed Boulder and injured Kime. He then encountered Butter once again. He was out hunting. This reminded Korosu how hungry he was. He quickly attacked Butter, killed him, and ate him. Not much was left of Butter. Just the ribs and the head. Moonlight found the body. This was the final straw. She set out to find Korosu, and kill him. After hours of searching the two finally met. The two began to fight. After half an hour, Rosabell showed up and joined the fray. Moonlight was soon too injured to fight. Rosabell did a Seigi No Kiba. And down Korosu fell. Rosabell ran over to Moonlight, only to find her trailing off into her death. And suddenly, Korosu got up. Rosabell was blazing with rage. Moonlight was her oldest living friend. She could never forgive Korosu for killing her. But Korosu was the one to pounce first. But he only found himself in his own daughter's fangs. And suddenly, his neck snapped. "Really, Rosabell? You would kill your own father?", he taunted as he dropped to the ground, dead. '''Rayman: The Masshiro Legend ''' '''Korosu doesn't physically appear in this story. But he is mentioned many times. He also shows up in alot of flashbacks. See more in Korosu/Gallery